


Not Expendable

by ARose



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: I Just Want Some Side Character Love, Khajiit Self-Insert, Like, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, So this is really just self indulgent, we never speak to the other Eye's besides Razum-dar?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: I don't know what this is? It just happened and I couldn't stop writing. I was literally playing ESO as I wrote this haha. Whoops.





	Not Expendable

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is? It just happened and I couldn't stop writing. I was literally playing ESO as I wrote this haha. Whoops.

She was wonderful, and it killed you. No matter how much you wanted to hate her, no matter how much your throat closed when her name was mentioned, you couldn't say she was a bad person. You couldn't find a way to hate her.

The Vestige, she was called. The Queen’s Favourite Eye. A woman of strength, packed in a small Bosmer body. A woman who appeared out of nowhere and became a legend seemingly overnight.

You met her on a cold night when you were crouched down, hidden, close by the manor Queen Ayrenn was staying in that night. You were assigned to protect her that day, many of the other Eye’s being off on missions and unable to do so, leaving you behind as always.

She seemed to have been there to visit the queen, unsurprisingly, but when she reached the door to the manor she looked over to where you were crouched as if she had known you were there since the moment she arrived. (That killed you inside). Her voice was so much softer, so much kinder than the deep, commanding one everyone seemed to think she had.

“Hello.” She greeted you. The way she said it made it sound as if you were a wild pet she was trying to tame and you clenched your fingers tighter around your bow. You said nothing, but she didn't seem to mind.

“I've never met you before,” she said, “are you a new Eye?” She was looking at your uniform as she asked, telling you how she knew so clearly you were an Eye. You pursed your lips and looked at her. She was so much smaller, and younger, than you, but she was so much wiser and better than you at everything.

You breathed in. “No,” you whispered in a horse, unused voice, “this one has been an Eye since around the time Queen Ayrenn created us.”

There was shock in her eyes that you could see clear as day despite the darkness that surrounded you. You were one of the Khajiit, you could see fine in the dark, and you knew it was one of the only things you were better than the Vestige at.

You knew why she was shocked, and answered her question before she asked. “This one is but a lowly Eye. She does not take on many missions for the Queen as you or the other Eye’s do. She is expendable.” There was a smile on your lips as you said it. The smile was self-deprecating. The Vestige did not see it, but she surely heard the tone of it in your voice.

“That's not true.” You startled at the harshness of her voice. It was a stark contrast to the kind, understanding sound it had been moments before.

“Whatever do you mean, My Lady?” The name came out without warning. It was not something you should be calling a person of the same rank, but you couldn't help it. She was so much higher than you even though everyone though all Eye’s the same—

“You are not expendable.” She ground out, “none of the Eye’s are. We are all worth much to our Queen, not one of us can just be thrown away. Do not say that about yourself.”

You didn't believe it. You were only there because no one else could be spared and suddenly you were being told by the Vestige of all people that you weren't worthless. 

She was horrible. She was so cruel despite how kind her words would seem to anyone else.

You hated her so much. 

Why would she lie to you like that?

You remained silent and the Wood Elf sighed in a way that told you she was upset.

“I don't know who you are.” She told you, “I don't know how you became an Eye. But Queen Ayrenn does not choose her warriors unwisely.” She looked around and her eyes widened in surprise.

She looked at you. Her face was kind. “I have to speak with the Queen now.” She said, “but keep in mind what I said.”

The Vestige moved away from you and headed to the door once more. She took one more look at you before she spoke to you for the final time.

“And, my Khajiit friend? I'm no one's lady. I'm a warrior, just like you.”

And then she opened the door and left you behind.

You looked up to the moon, “may bright moons guide you, Vestige.” You prayed. Your eyes closed for a moment and you bowed you head.

“Thank you.”

The Vestige was a woman of strength, despite her small stature. She was purposeful with her words, purposeful with her bow and the two swords she sometimes wielded.

She was a woman admired by all, and the first one the Queen called for in moments of crisis. You had always hated her and the way everyone loved her. She was a Wood Elf, someone no one knew anything about besides how she appeared suddenly after a storm. She always seemed to be there when Tamriel needed protection.

You were jealous of the way she was so confident of herself and the way she had the abilities to back that up. You hated that she could talk to Razum-dar, a man you had always looked up to and hoped to be like one day, with such familiarity and love.

But she was wonderful. She was beautiful in her kindness, beautiful in how she cared for people even though she didn't know them. And no matter how much you wanted to despise her for being all you wished you could be, you couldn't.

It seemed the Vestige had pulled you into her group of admirers as well, didn't it?


End file.
